Secrets and Lies
by Puddlesama
Summary: I am having a sordid affair and I can’t bring myself to tell Athrun about it." Cagalli POV. One Shot.


**Disclaimer**: I think after reading this you will be thrilled that I do not own any part of the Gundam Franchise.

Cagalli 1st POV. Crack. Utter, pointless, make-your-brain-explode crack.

* * *

**Secrets and Lies**

I am having a sordid affair and I can't bring myself to tell Athrun about it. I sneak out early from work to get my daily fix and invent creative lies when my darling asks me why I am late getting home. Sometimes, when I can't stand the anticipation, I try to squeeze in a quick fix during my lunch hour. I feel so guilty during the act; my morals scream at me to stop with the secrets and lies. My conscience chastises me when I go home to my baby's forlorn green eyes laced with worry because he doesn't get enough time with me – because I'm _working too hard_. Since the start of this affair, a part of my soul dies every time I see him. Dinners are so awkward, with nothing to say. I fill the void with complimenting him on his masterful culinary skills. He is a marvellous chef and my love for his food is second only to my love for him.

One evening, he confronts me boldly, unexpectedly, as I enter our home from work. I am tired and I am sure this is apparent on my face. I am surprised because I was careful to cover my tracks, discarding all evidence of my affair and choosing secluded locations far away from work to avoid being seen. The confrontation is so sudden that I stop dead in my tracks. A guilty conscience stands out on me like a sore thumb on a supermodel.

"What's going on Cagalli?" He asked, not even letting me enter the living room. He has me cornered in the foyer. "I called your office today and that cheerful receptionist told me that you left early. In fact, it seems you have been leaving early for the past 17 days it seems, and if I recall, you've been getting home late for those 17 days."

"I'm tired," I offered, hoping he'd feel sorry for me and leave this for another time when I am more prepared to lie. _Please_, my eyes begged him.

"I can see that." He said, not moving from her path. "What has gotten you so tired?"

_Well_, she thought. Her work day had been absolutely horrifying. Today was that one day in the year when everybody wanted a piece of her; and not just a little morsel, but a big chunk. She had been so overworked and exhausted by the time she reached the park for her secret rendezvous that it took a while for her to loosen up and enjoy herself. This delayed her more than usual and she got stuck in the crazy, raging antics of overworked zealous drivers trying to get home as quickly as possible in rush hour traffic. She had barely avoided two accidents and three 10-car pile ups on the highways. By the time she'd parked, she was so frazzled that she had almost run over two pedestrians. All she wanted was the comfort of her bed and maybe some hot sexy loving from her boyfriend. Instead she got an interrogation.

"Is it someone else?" His earnest voice pulled her out of her frenzied thoughts. When she didn't respond, he became worried. "There is, isn't there?"

More silence ensued. Cagalli couldn't find it in her to meet his eyes. "Tell me, where are you going to get what I can't give you?" He searched their relationship to find things that were lacking but came up empty. At least _he_ was completely satisfied being with just her.

She mumbled a response he couldn't hear and tried to get past him. He stopped her with one arm across the foyer, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me." He insisted.

"McDonalds," she confessed and upon the widening of his eyes, she hastily added, "It's only their Mediterranean Grilled Chicken Salad! That's all! I promise!"

He looked betrayed, as though he would have been less hurt if she'd named a man. She hugged him tightly and apologized as sincerely as she could. "I'm sorry. It's not you. I just have a weakness for grilled chicken and olives and cherry tomatoes and feta cheese, you know. And that salad has it all!"

He stood frozen in place for a few moments as she hugged him and listened to the saddened beat of his heart. She wished he'd never found out. She wished she didn't fall so desperately in love with that damn salad. She knew how much Athrun prided himself on his culinary genius. She also knew that it was a massive blow to his ego to be outdone by a cheap fast food restaurant. Still, even now, with him and his woebegone heartbeat wrapped in her arms, she smiled thinking about the flavour of the chicken and the way the olives and feta complemented the crisp lettuce.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he returned her hug and kissed her hair. "It's okay love. You must be full then, so just go to bed. Okay?"

When she looked up at him, she saw that smile on his face that was only for her. She let out a sigh of relief, ecstatic that he wasn't holding a grudge. He was a much bigger person than she gave him credit for. Content with the resolution to this odd problem, she kissed him good night and curled into bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Cagalli learnt the hard way that the chef inside Athrun was a sensitive, proud, evil little bastard. For the next month, he made nothing but Mediterranean grilled chicken salad for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

She would definitely think twice before she cheated on his cooking ever again.

* * *

Please feel free to shoot me.


End file.
